Hard disc drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage discs. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly. When the disc drive is in a non-operating condition, typically when power has been turned off to the disc drive, the arm assembly unloads the slider from engagement with the disc by moving onto a nearby ramp.